Galactic Disaster
by Kygii
Summary: "Room by room the man flitted in and out on his maniacal hunt for the boy. The boy who had ruined everything.The boy who had shattered his family.The boy who would die." Sometimes, causing more pain is the best way to deal with pain. R


"_Where are you?_" the scream rang through the empty house in the harsh cold of winter. A man, deranged by hurt and anger, tore through the house with a crazed hunger. No furniture or item was safe if it was within the man's grasp: all ended up broken or smashed onto the floor. Did he hope that by breaking these items he would get his most cherished possession back? Room by room the man flitted in and out on his maniacal hunt for the boy. The boy who had ruined everything. The boy who had shattered his family.

The boy who would die.

His first act of destruction was the demolition of the kitchen. Pictures, plaques, cards, everything that previously hug on the walls met a tragic fate with the hard wooden floor. The pots and pans were no exception. With a roar of anger, the man slammed the culinary utensils against the counter until the cookware became unrecognizable. After the kitchen held no trace to its previous state of condition, the maniac left and went to the bedrooms, where one by one they each met the same horrifying fate.

The man stopped in front of a room with a small simple plaque that read **SAM'S ROOM**, written in a child's scroll. His face looked anguished, as if an internal battle raged within to open the door and let out a tornado of destruction, yet. . . something held the man back over the simple action of opening the door. It would only take a simple reach of the arm Was it a feeling of remorse? Or a flicker of sanity?

The sound of the front door opening brought the man back to his deranged reality. He slinked to the nearest corner and waited patiently. He knew the boy would eventually come here. And then he would strike. The thought brought a twisted smile to his face.

The opener of the door gasped. The house, no- house wasn't a word that suited this disaster. Shambles fit much better to describe the destruction of the house. Everything was destroyed. The frames that held pictures of a family living such a strange life lay broken on the ground, its glass laid broken and scattered on the hard wood floor. The opener, a boy around eighteen or so, walked through the house in a trance. His eyes looked dazed and unfocused as he observed the state of his house. The only indication that he was in fact still in a state of consciousness was the look of pure horror that etched every part of his face.

The boy ascended up the stairs slowly after going through every room- except for the bathroom. Even in his dream-like state, his body resisted going into a room that haunted him since his childhood. He suddenly stopped at the top of the stairs. With a shake of his head and a rub of his eyes, Sam came back into focus. His previous shock was exchanged with a cognizance of the situation. Someone had broken into his house and demolished everything in sight. For what reason? He noted nothing was stolen. Then a thought dawned on him.

The intruder could still be here.

He turned his head to the left, to see if the intruder was hiding, when something made contact with his leg. Sam crumpled onto the ground instantly, out of both pain and shock.

"So good to see you again, Sam."

Sam looked up from the ground and saw a middle aged man staring down at him with a crazed gleam in his eyes.

"Mr. Brisbane?" Same whispered in surprise. Mr. Brisbane, his girlfriend's father, was the intruder?

The father looked down onto Sam, his crazy gleam turning into complete hate. "I'm only going to ask this once Sam. Where is my daughter?"

Sam didn't know how to respond. What was he suppose to say? That his daughter was now a wolf of many that roamed Mercy Falls? No, Mr. Brisbane couldn't understand or handle that type of truth. Nor could he even comprehend it, Sam was sure.

A blow to Sam's side brought him back to the strange, twisted reality. "I know you know where she is Sam. Tell me. I know what's best for her, and hiding out somewhere just so she can be with you is not it." Mr. Brisbane said with a voice full of contempt.

Those words hit Sam harder than any kick delivered by Mr. Brisbane ever could. "How could you ever know what was best for Grace? You never cared about her until I came into her life!"

Mr. Brisbane lifted his leg up for another kick, but Sam jumped to his feet before the man could react. Sam glared angrily at him, saying, "You never cared for Grace like I did. I always have, since the first time I saw her. You and your wife left Grace to fend for herself ever since the day she was born. It was _you_ that left her in a car that hot summer, and she nearly died because of it. _You_ only started caring for Grace when you noticed that I cared, I loved her more than you did!"

Grace's father yelled in anger and then let out a fury of punches aimed at Sam. At first, the boy was able to avoid the punches, but after one made a solid impact with his stomach, Mr. Brisbane was able to make contact with each blow.

Sam managed to let out a wild kick that by chance hit Mr. Brisbane in the shin, which ceased the rapid fire of hits. Sam took many steps back until there was a safe distance between the two men. Even though his chest heaved and his body felt pummeled, Sam managed to speak. "This isn't going to get Grace back, and you know that. Hurting me and destroying my house won't make Grace come back any sooner."

To Sam surprise, Mr. Brisbane nodded and fell to his knees. " You're. . . you're right. About everything."

Sam stared at him dumbly. He had no idea how to react. Before long, Mr. Brisbane continued. "Why. . . why did she leave? If only she came back. I promise I would be the father she deserved. I'd pay attention to her. I'd take care of her. I'd do anything just to have Grace back." A quiet sob followed after the words, and Sam felt pity for the man. He knew the reasons for Grace's disappearance, which provided him a small amount of closure for the emptiness that tried to suffocate him with each passing day. But for Grace's father, there was nothing to ease the pain. He had no explanation for Grace's mysterious disappearance from the hospital. No idea how to alleviate the torment for his daughter's absence.

"Mr. Brisbane, she'll come back. I know she will." Sam said. He was surprised at how much he believed these words, how much he meant them. Somewhere inside of him, he knew Grace would come back when the weather warmed. Then together they would find the cure to this condition, he was sure. He had to be.

Mr. Brisbane stood up and stared at Sam, his face tear-stained and full of pain. "Sam, I hope you're right." He turned away and slowly descended down the stairs. Once reaching the bottom he glanced back up at Sam before walking out of the house without a word, leaving Sam to ponder the last chain of events on his own.

The pain that Mr. Brisbane suffered surprised Sam. He never knew Grace's father felt so deeply about everything that had happen those many weeks ago. He thought he felt Grace's absence the most, but now he realized others felt the pain even more deeply than he did. If only Grace could see this now, Sam mused. She never would have ever guessed the poignancy of her father's feelings towards Grace.

But that was just Grace. She never knew much she impacted people. Grace was like a planet. Her gravity held everyone together, keeping everyone in her life circling in perfect orbits. Now that she's gone, so is the glue-like gravity that held everything together. The people in her life don't know what to do: where to revolve, what direction to go, or even to stay in the same orbit. Her absence was causing a galactic disaster.

"_Grace, please come home faster; without you I'm a galactic disaster," _Sam sang quietly. It needed work. But there was plenty of time to work on it. He would sing it to her when she came back. Because he knew she would come back.

Because just as sure he was the cold winter would turn into summer, he knew Grace would turn back into the girl he fell in love with those so many years ago.

* * *

A/N: I noticed there weren't enough Mercy Falls fanfictions. Here's one that I hope you enjoyed :)  
Please don't leave without a review- I like knowing what the readers do and don't like.


End file.
